‘High School Life’ Premiere, Plus IBC-13’s Revamped Schedule
September 26, 2016 ‘High School Life’ premiered last Monday, leading to some revamp in IBC-13’s programming lineup. (Photo credit: IBC 13) As K-12’s inception and implementation are complete in the recently opened school year in June, another curriculum-based drama that will make students perform better in high school to enhance their learning experience paved the way for a revamped programming lineup on IBC-13. This Monday (September 26) will be educate in high school, as the Kapinoy network became popular in the curriculum-based entertainment with the premiere of the newest afternoon teleserye High School Life. Featuring the much-awaited tandem of Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega, the school-themed drama will focus on Gabbi and Ysabel as they involve back in high school education as two best friends in order to study and teach the lesson and learn the academic friendship. In High School Life, follow the journey of Nicole (Gabbi) and Bianca (Ysabel) are their two high school teenagers who are studying and learning the lesson in St. Andre National High School as they became bestfriends in effort to teach our good values and academic education. Both of them study in different subjects that include Araling Panlipunan, English, Filipino, Science, Mathematics, TLE and MAPEH. During the lesson in St. Andre National High School, Nicole and Bianca ruined their reputation by questioning the lesson of teachers and principals. Their moral valuable in their parents – Bianca's mother Ria (Kaye Abad) and her love interest and Nicole's father Albert (Paul Jake Castilo) – paired for love. After years of being separated from each other, Ria reunited her husband to pair Albert, her true love, to reunite her pursue in the moral student of Nicole. Nicole and Bianca are loved to study in high school as they tried to learning for good. The supporting cast of High School Life also includes BJ Forbes, Paolo Santiago, DJ Durano, Paula Peralejo, Elizabeth Oropesa, Joseph Andre Garcia, Kristine Sablan, Jon Avila, Mara Lopez, Dale Baldillo, Celine Lim, Angel Sy, Carlo Lacana, Hiyasmin Neri, Louie Angsico, Sherilyn Reyes and IC Mendoza. It is directed by Veronica B. Velasco and Jerrold Tarog. With High School Life marked its debut, IBC-13 decided to make some revamp in their programming lineup. The new weekday lineup as it follows: :4:00 am – TV Shop :5:00 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan :8:00 am – The Enchong Dee Show :9:00 am – Kamen Rider Ghost :9:30 am – Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema :11:15 am – Lara Laura :12:00 nn – APO Tanghali Na! :3:00 pm – Mars Ravelo's Roberta :3:45 pm – High School Life :4:30 pm – TreseBella: High School King of Savy :5:00 pm – Fun House :5:30 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? :6:30 pm – Express Balita :7:45 pm – Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell :8:30 pm – You Light Up My Life :9:15 pm – Paano Tatakasan Ang Bukas? :10:00 pm – TreseBella: Simplemente Maria (2015) (last 5 nights)/Amor de Barrio (starting October 3) :10:30 pm – Showbiz Unlimited :11:00 pm – News Team 13 :11:30 pm – TV Shop (M)/Forum ni Randy (T)/Good Take (W)/Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (Th)/Bitag: The New Generation (F) :12:00 am – TV Shop (W) :12:30 am – TV Shop (T/Th/F) IBC-13's lineup from 3-5 p.m. and 7:45-10:30 p.m. featuring a streak of six teleseryes and an imported dramas under TreseBella (Korean drama at 4:30 p.m. and telenovela at 10 p.m.). Counting the three other teleseryes on Hapon Ang Dating and the late-morning series Lara Laura, IBC-13 will have a total of six teleseryes every weekday, further demonstrating the network’s depth, creativity and financial capabilities. Aside from ABS-CBN and GMA-7, IBC-13 also dominated the lineup of their drama series every night after the primetime news program Express Balita. As for High School Life, it marks the afternoon timeslot to create a school-oriented type of drama and the second school-themed drama offering of IBC-13 since the first ever Philippine adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane (produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services) aired from January 18 to July 29, 2016. The school-themed drama will replace the afternoon fairy-serye Winx Club this Friday, September 23. For Gabbi and Ysabel, High School Life marks their numerous projects of teen stars, Gabbi is the fourth project after the supporting role in Janella in Wonderland in 2014 and the main role in Before I Fall in Love in 2015, and also topbill in GMA's telefantasya Encantadia and the supporting role in IBC-13's top-rating primetime sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief every Saturday, while Ysabel marks her biggest break through the teleserye the supporting role in the fantasy series Janella in Wonderland in 2014 and the main role in the afternoon drama series Anna Luna in 2015. This afternoon school-themed drama geared towards educating and empowering the teenager for on-screen bestfriend. High School Life is set to premiere this Monday at 3:45 p.m. after Mars Ravelo's Roberta on IBC-13.